


But rly. Tanakiyo are goals.

by amylou22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cannon Timeline, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tanakiyo, The second years are memes, This was serious but i dont know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylou22/pseuds/amylou22
Summary: Tanaka finds out a certain someone is his soulmate.  Now he just has to find a way to tell her.---"Had to do a piss and missed my chance"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. Enjoy it tho. I rated it teen because the second years need to learn to stop swearing.

The concept of soulmates had been long forgotten now just being said to be fates little winks wink nudge nudge in the right direction.  There were hundreds of ways to find your soulmate ranging from a timer on your wrists or that you can  only see colour in places that they’ve been or touched but in Tanakas  case it was a lot stranger than that. If he had fallen asleep before his soulmate he could see the world through their eyes and what they were doing – the only exception being that they couldn’t clearly see their soulmates face in reflections – which proved difficult considering he stayed up to the early hours of the morning and they went to bed a lot earlier.  He had only been able to see through their eyes four times. The other few occasions he regretted forgetting but some dreams were like that.  

The first time he remembered seeing through his soulmates eyes was when he was twelve. He had been in a bad mood with his sister and stormed off to bed early and managed to fall asleep.  They were dancing. It seemed to be a form of hip hop but his lack of knowledge on the subject made it hard to tell. The persons blurred body shape was somewhat visible through the mirror as their leg swung round in a high kick and their body sunk to the floor in a dramatic low dip. The persons hair was tied up in a messy ponytail but it was still hard to distinguish their gender. Their chest popped as they rose back up and their hands moved in fluid flashes that he found hard to keep up with.  The next day Tanaka enrolled in a street dance class.

The next time he saw them was when he was 14 and collapsed in his bed after an exhausting Street dance practice. He was improving greatly but the classes were just after volleyball which was after school which was after morning practice , and needless to say, he was exhausted. His eyes had drifted shut and he found himself looking at a desk covered in papers and textbooks. Great. They were studying, he thought to himself. They then brought out a black bound notebook and opened it up to a page with that days date scribbled in the margin. Then they had started jotting down the side various volleyball attacks and their advantages? His eyes widened (or at least thy did in his head) as he read over the messy handwriting. After that, he started putting his all into volleyball. 

He was 15 when he saw them again. This time they were in what looked like a living room and in front of them stood a slightly older man, a brother perhaps? Who was shouting at them.

“You can’t do anything! First you quit dancing for volleyball – which you can’t even play! And then you tell me that you’ve failed half this month’s tests? You can’t keep doing this to yourself!”

It was then that he felt like he was actually there in their body. He felt the tears trickle down their cheeks, The lump rising in their throat, before he heard their voice. Angry and loud, it cracked as she screamed at him.

“Well maybe volleyball makes me happy! I might not play but have you ever considered that I might enjoy sitting on the sidelines instead of under the spotlight like I was in those dance shows! And maybe I’ve failed half my freaking tests because mum and dad keep screaming at each other when I’m trying to study! Have you ever even thought about how I feel about all this?” as she finished her voice cracked and she fell to her knees in tears. Her brother ran over and hugged her, whispering apologies in her ear. That was the first time he had wanted to be there with her, and hold her while the tears streamed down her face.

The next day he arrived at volleyball practice with his sisters concealer under his eyes to hide the dark patches. He wasn’t able to sleep after feeling his soulmate break down like that. Nobody noticed – luckily – but Kiyoko had seemed a bit off that morning as well, going as far as getting hit with the volleyball a few times. She insisted that she was fine but after getting hit a third time the coach had decided to let her go to class early. He was worried – anyone would be – but Kiyoko never acted like this. She had always been calm and collected. But now, he wasn’t so sure.

He saw her the next night as well.  She was sitting in front of the mirror practising what looked like pleats in her hair before she angrily pulled them out before heading to the bathroom and grabbing a pair of scissors, ready to cut out a large chunk of her hair before she pulled back and slowly breathed in and out. If he hadn’t been concerned before, he certainly was now. She walked shakily back to her room before digging through her bag to pull out the notebook filled with volleyball notes. Unlike before she had now went into detail with positions, something that seemed trivial until she began doodling little volleyball players in the margin of the page. Some of which looked eerily similar to his teammates.

Waking up with a new found encouragement, he set about his morning routine – which consisted of eating cereal, getting dressed, then bugging Saeko to give him a lift to school. 

School had been boring that day. Morning and afternoon practices were cancelled so he ended up going to classes early – still half asleep since volleyball woke him up in the morning – heading down to the sakanoshita store at lunch and buying two cans of extra caffeinated coffee to wake him up for afternoon classes. By the time school finished, he was exhausted and couldn’t be bothered with his Street dance class either . That was the first time he skipped volleyball practice.

He skipped practice a few more times during his first year, but after getting caught by old coach Ukai he never wanted to face that wrath again – so he went to practice as normal. No one seemed to worry too much about his disappearance and he was thankful for it.  Just playing volleyball was a good enough way to vent his frustration and he hadn’t seen his soulmate in awhile so he guessed she was feeling better. It annoyed him that they couldn’t easily communicate like others with Soulmarks.  Ennoshita was able to write on his arm and his soulmate – a pretty girl in their year in class 2 – would be able to see it and write her own reply. Noya was able to communicate with his soulmate telepathically – which he quickly discovered was Asahi after a few weeks of practice in first year. Everyone had their own useful ways to discover who the person they were destined to be with was. Sure he knew she liked volleyball, used to dance, has pretty dark hair and some unresolved issues at home – but what did she know about him? 

That he liked to play video games into the early hours of the morning? That he helped his sister bring in deliveries in the morning for her café? That he studies until he passes out but still fails half his exams? What if she already knew who he was? After all there were plenty of occasions where he had spent the night screaming with Noya over Black Ops 3 until they crashed from their energy drink high or when Kinoshita, Narita, Ennoshita and Noya would stay over until their brains were fried from too many maths equations.  If his soulmate was someone that knew him – it’d be easy to tell it was him based on who he hung out with and even seeing his sister. 

Tanaka kept these doubts until he was way into his second year. They had finally conquered the other schools in the prefecture and were on their way to nationals. Their first years were energetic as ever and even Tsukishima looked somewhat excited for what was to come. They were finally back from a four day break from volleyball – Daichi said it would be cleansing and would allow their bodies to heal before they began to train even harder – and it was just his luck.  Of course he got sick. Tanaka wasn’t one to fall victim to illness often, the usual bugs that went around at that time of year passed him by fairly easy and some of the old frequenters at his sisters job praised his strong immune system. Today was just not his day then. His head felt light and his steps were squinted as he fumbled his way downstairs to take some painkillers.

Saeko came into the kitchen upon hearing his approach and reached in front of him to block the cabinet. “Go back to bed and I’ll fix something up for you”

He mumbled a reply and shakily made his way back to his room where he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.  Maybe not waking up at 5 each morning would do him some good. Despite the break from practice, he still woke up early to go out jogging and he couldn’t remember his last long lie so he burrowed his head further into the pillow and let out a soft sigh as sleep overcame him.

He was seeing through her eyes again. 

She was fixated on the clipboard held in her arms, occasionally making notes about position set ups and adding o’s and x’s to a small tally in the bottom corner without looking up. He could hear the volleyballs hitting the floor in the background and the frequent celebratory yell. If he didn’t know any better, he would say it was like he was actually attending his own morning practice.

Her head bobbed to the side when she saw a small hand on her arm and her eyes met those of Yachis Hitokas.

His soulmate was Shimizu Kiyoko.

He felt bewildered yet also incredibly excited.  Kiyoko-San was his soulmate! His life was complete! He begged himself to open his eyes so he could do something, but that wasn’t how these dreams worked. You either had to wake up naturally or someone had to wake you up. He prayed that Saeko hadn’t decided to make him a three course meal.

Kiyoko answered Yachis questions one by one and he could feel her gentle smile being directed at her. 

Did that mean Kiyoko was having those troubles at home?

Her head turned to the practice game at hand. Hinata was darting from one side of the net to the other trying to keep up, Kageyama was sending tosses as quickly as he could, Noya jumped for a diving receive and Ukai was yelling tips and compliments from the sidelines. 

Did that mean Kiyoko was ready cut her hair in an angry haze?

Yachi happily chirped on at her side and Noya cane over during the time he was switched out to get a drink of water.

Did that mean Kiyoko used to do that dance that inspired him?

She made pleasant conversation with Sugawara while he was off the court.

Did that mean she might know he was her soulmate based on what she saw through his eyes?

She gave Daichi her notes before heading to the locker rooms with Yachi. 

Or did that mean that it was a one sided soulmate bond?

He wasn’t ready for this angst. He came out to have a good time, and was feeling so attacked. Memes were the only things that brought a small smile to his lips in the situation. 

“Ryuu! I spent an hour making this only for you to fall asleep!? Geez”

His eyes opened in shock and he grabbed his phone from the floor beside his bed sending a frantic text to Noya with his eyes still blinking away sleep. 

“I go to the trouble of making you food and you don’t even look at it. That’s real manly Ryuu.” Saeko complained. 

“Thanks neesan” He droned before digging into the soup.  It was one shed made weeks ago that she had simply reheated and messed up a few times, but it was food and he was hungry so he didn’t complain. His head still ached and his body was betraying him, but the doubt that filled his mind hurt far more.

After inhaling his soup he swallowed the small selection of tablets in the corner of the tray and sat it down beside him. He’d have to wait a few minutes before the pills took effect so he continued to lay in bed with the wet rag on his head that Saeko dumped on him whilst scrolling through his social media feeds. Suga had updated his cover photo – like. Asahi shared a video – like. A page you follow has uploaded a video – share.  This process continued for about fifteen minutes before he gave up on his phone displaying anything new and he went to check his texts. 

 

To Noya ☇: FREEKIN OUT RN. COMME OVR AFFTR PRACTCE

From Noya ☇: OMFG DUDE GIMME THE GOSSIP.  HEADIN OVR NOW

 

The doorbell rang and before Saeko could even say a ‘Hi Yu’ he had bolted past her and upstairs.

“Oh. You’re sick.” He muttered and slapped his bald head lightly. 

“Unfortunately.”

“So what did you call me over for?”

“I found out who my soulmate is.”

Noya stood up – accidentally knocking over the remains of Tanakas soup – and exclaimed “Ohhh dude! Who is it?!”

“It’s a problem.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Cos she’d have seen through my eyes so often. And we know each other personally so I think it’s a one sided bond.”

“But those are super rare! There’s only been like 10 cases of that. Ever!” He reasoned. “ It’ll be fine!”

“It’s Kiyoko.”

“Dude that’s awesome! You’re like destined to be together!”

“But there’s like so much going on in her life that no one knows about.”

“Does that change the fact that you’re worried about her and care about her?”

“No...”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“KIYOKO-SAN IS MY SOULMATE!” He ripped his shirt over his head and swung it around. Maybe there wasn’t anything to worry about after all. 

“KIYOKO-SAN IS YOUR SOULMATE!” Noya jumped about the room in excitement with him, all previous sickness forgotten.

Noya left soon after saying he had to go back to school because he had totally just ditched first period for this heart to heart. Tanaka spent the rest of the day in bed anyway – after he cleared up the spilt remains of Saekos soup. 

He arrived at practice early the next morning in the hopes of catching Kiyoko before the day started. In despair he walked into the gym with his head still low. 

“Still feeling sick Tanaka?” Ennoshita asked jokingly. 

“Nah. I wanna get in some good spikes today!” He replied.

Noya looked over at him from his position stretching with Asahi and frowned. “Guess he hasn’t resolved it yet.” He muttered. Asahi glanced at his face in confusion. “GO RYUU~” 

Tanaka flinched in surprise but gave Noya a thumbs up.  There were still plenty opportunities today.

 

He saw her at lunch in the stairwell that connected the second floor to the third. She brushed some hair from her face behind her ear, her fingers brushing slightly against her glasses that gave off a glare from the sunlight that came through the window. She was standing with Daichi and Suga so he figured it’d be okay to interrupt considering Asahi was usually there if they needed to talk about something serious. 

“Hey guys” Tanaka wedged himself into the conversation. They greeted him in their respective manners and resumed the conversation about some singing conversation that was on television at the moment. It was now or never.

“Em... Kiyoko-san? Can I speak to you for a minute?” He rubbed the back of head to ease his nerves slightly.

Suga’s eyes widened in realisation before he started pulling Daichi away with the excuse of ‘I forgot we had a science essay to hand in!’ ‘ But I dont take scien-‘ ‘Science essay Daichi. Let’s hand it in now.’

“What’s wrong Tanaka-san?” 

“Well, there’s something I wanted to ask-“

“Shimizu-chan the guidance teacher is asking to speak to you!” a girl with brown hair dropped her head over the railing to see her. Kiyoko sighed but left with a small apology.

Tanaka dropped his head to the desk. They had crowded into Ennoshita and Naritas class – their usual lunchtime routine – since they were the only second years that were actually in the same room. 

“Guessing the lunchtime attempt was a failed one?” Noya asked before stuffing an oversized sushi roll in his mouth.

“Pretty much. She got called away by a teacher before I even asked.” 

“You’ve still got two more chances Ryuu.” Noya grinned. “You’ve got this.”

“Got what?” a sleepy Kinoshita asked as he raised his head from the pillow he’d made from his club jacket. 

“We’ll tell you tonight on the groupchat if everything works out okay.”

“Ooh. Ominous. I like it.” Narita commented, removing the lollipop from his mouth.

“Class is starting in five. Get off my desk Noya.” Ennoshita complained.

This was his second last chance today. He gave an excuse to his last teacher so he could leave early. Faked a note and everything. If he wasn’t focused on something more important he’d be impressed with himself. 

He darted downstairs to the clubroom door and waited.  He could do this. He could tell her. 

“Shit!” He shouted and barrelled downstairs and back into the school building to the toilets. “Can’t freaking believe that my bladder wants to betray me now.” After peeing faster than humanly possible he raced back to the door but to no avail. The entire clubroom was already filled. He had missed a chance again.

During practice Noya slid over to him. “How’d it go?” He whispered slyly – scaring the living crap out of Tanaka.

Recovering from his fright he replied. “Had to do a piss and missed my chance.”

“You should’ve gone in a bush or something”

“Damn. Wish I thought of that.”

Practice had ran late. Everyone was sweating beyond belief. Just as they were exiting the gym Tanaka reached over and tapped Kiyoko’s arm. She turned around and faced him.

“Can I ask you my question now?”

She frowned. “Sorry. I have a dance lesson tonight that I’m already running late for and I can’t miss it-“

“I thought you said you quit?”

“What?” she asked quietly, her eyes wide.

“Your brother said you qui- Shit. I didn’t mean to say that. Forget what I was talking about. I’ll be off now. Cheerio” He bowed and tipped and imaginary top hat in panic and scrambled the hell away from the scene to the clubroom.

“What did you do Ryuu” Noya immediately picked up on his odd behaviour.

“I let something slip that I shouldn’t have known about and ran away faster than sonic the fucking hedgehog.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Yeah.”

He changed back into his school clothes and left the clubroom. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kiyoko walking just outside the clubroom on her way home.

“KIYOKO-SAN I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS BUT I THINK I’M YOUR SOULMATE AND I REALLY LIKE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!”

At the sound of his voice her head turned and he could see the bright red that decorated her cheeks. She looked beautiful. The majority of the Karasuno Volleyball Club now had their heads poking outside the door waiting to see what would happen. What they didn’t expect was her to yell her reply.

“TANAKA-SAN I THINK I’M YOUR SOULMATE! I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO! OF COURSE I’LL GO OUT WITH YOU!”

“What?” He muttered. Kiyoko liked him? This was not the outcome he was expecting. Far from it actually.

 

 

Groupchat : Dang! We All Play Volleyball!

Members : Eh no shit, Noyaoya, Kinsh, Na no thanks, ryuu-chan 

 

Kinsh: So what even happened today?

Noyaoya: Something amazing

Ryuu-chan: We haven’t really said anything else but I think she likes me.

Na no thanks: she did shout it to you across the schoolyard. It’s safer to say she likes you.

Eh no shit: Tbh I’m surprised Kiyoko was so open about it

Noyaoya: Kiyoko-san  was so brave

Noyaoya: Even tho I’m wif Asahi that was freakin amazing bro. How’d you bag yourself such a pretty girl?

Eh no shit: He ended up with her because they’re soulmates.  It’s scientifically impossible to not want to be with them.

Kinsh: Way to rain on the parade man. That sounds like she’s stuck wif him

Na no thanks: Boo Chikara

Ryuu-chan: Low blow man.

Eh no shit: How did it even happen anyway???? You never answered.

Ryuu-chan: Basically I was sick then I saw practice through her eyes and I was like ‘Shit! Kiyoko is my soulmate!’ so I called my bro over and he was like ‘Ryuu you got this’ and I was like ‘fuck yeah I got this’ and then I fucked up like 3 times tryin to tel her and I got freaked out cos I said something I shouldn’t have so then I just kinda screamed my feelings to her?? But its all good cos she screamed her feelings back???

Noyaoya: Main bro at your service

Kinsh: whys Noya the main bro??? Are we just your side Bros?

Eh no shit: Eh no shit there sherlock

Na no thanks: Nice kill!

Ryuu-chan: Im glad thats what you guys got from my story T-T

Kinsh: but rly tho. Tanakiyo are fucking goals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like a third of this and left it for a month before coming back to it. I didn't know how to end it so I hope it was okay? Tbh I love the second years. This was meant to be tanakiyo but I feel like I focused more on the second year team dynamics??? But it was fun to write.


End file.
